Pachirapong Junior
List of Preschoolers ''Cartoons #3rd and Bird'' #''16 Hudson'' #''4 Square'' #''64 Zoo Lane'' #''44 Cats'' #''Arthur'' #''A Little Curious'' #''Abby Hatcher'' #''ABC Monsters'' #''Animal Mechanicals'' #''Astroblast'' #''Alphablocks'' #''The Adventures of Abney and Teal'' #''The Adventures of Gracie Lou'' #''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' #''The Backyardigans'' #''Balamory'' #''Barbapapa'' #''Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom'' #''Bear in the Big Blue House'' #''Bruno and the Banana Bunch'' #''Butterbean's Café'' #''Big Block SingSong'' #''Beat Bugs'' #''BabyBus'' #''Becca's Bunch'' #''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' #''Blue's Clues'' #''Blue's Room'' #''Blue's Clues and You!'' #''Baby Jake'' #''Bing'' #''Bob the Builder'' #''Bobinogs'' #''Bubble Guppies'' #''Caillou'' #''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?'' #''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' #''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' #''Charlie and Lola'' #''The Chica Show'' #''Crashbox'' #''Chloe's Closet'' #''Chuggington'' #''Cleo and Cuquin'' #''Clangers'' #''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' #''Clifford's Puppy Days'' #''Cloudbabies'' #''Connie the Cow'' #''Curious George'' #''Dance-A-Lot Robot'' #''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' #''Disney Princess'' #''Dinosaur vs.'' #''Doc McStuffins'' #''Doc McStuffins - The Doc Files'' #''Doki'' #''Dot.'' #''Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show'' #''Daisy and Ollie'' #''Yakka Dee'' #''Danny and Daddy'' #''Dora the Explorer'' #''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' #''Dougie in Disguise'' #''Earth to Luna!'' #''Everything's Rosie'' #''Ella the Elephant'' #''Ella Bella Bingo'' #''Ethelbert the Tiger'' #''Florrie's Dragons'' #''Floogals'' #''Fluffy Gardens'' #''Fifi and the Flowertots'' #''Franny's Feet'' #''Fancy Nancy'' #''Fancy Nancy - Fancy It Yourself'' #''The Flower Shop of Barbara/Nana'' #''Fishtronaut'' #''Franklin (TV series)'' #''Gaspard and Lisa'' #''Grandpa in My Pocket'' #''Go, Diego, Go!'' #''Goldie and Bear'' #''Go Jetters'' #''Gofrette'' #''Guess How Much I Love You'' #''Guess with Jess'' #''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' #''Helen's Little School'' #''Handy Manny'' #''Handy Manny's School For Tools'' #''Happy Monster Band'' #''Henry Hugglemonster'' #''Higglytown Heroes'' #''Hi-5'' #''Hi-5 House'' #''The Hive'' #''Humf'' #''It's a Big Big World'' #''It's a Small World'' #''JoJo's Circus'' #''Johnny and the Sprites'' #''Joe and Jack'' #''Julius Jr.'' #''Jungle Junction'' #''Justin Time'' #''Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures'' #''LazyTown'' #''LazyTown Extras'' #''Letter Factory'' #''The Lingo Show'' #''Lalaloopsy'' #''We're Lalaloopsy'' #''The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show'' #''Louie'' #''Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol'' #''Lights, Camera, Lexi!'' #''Luo Bao Bei'' #''Little Charmers'' #''Little Einsteins'' #''The Magic Key'' #''Maisy'' #''Math Circus'' #''Max and Ruby'' #''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' #''Mack and Moxy'' #''Mika's Diary'' #''Milo'' #''Minnie's Bow Toons'' #''Mio Mao'' #''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' #''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' #''Moose and Zee'' #''Miffy'' #''Miffy and Friends'' #''Miffy's Adventures Big and Small'' #''Mouk'' #''Molly of Denali'' #''Mr. Moon'' #''My Big Big Friend'' #''My Friend Rabbit﻿'' #''Mya Go'' #''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' #''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' #''Noksu'' #''Nella the Princess Knight'' #''Nature Cat'' #''The Numtums'' #''Numberjacks'' #''Numberblocks'' #''Nina Needs to Go'' #''Nina's World'' #''Nina and the Neurons'' #''The Octonauts'' #''Odd Squad'' #''Olive and the Rhyme Rescue Crew'' #''Olive the Ostrich'' #''Oswald'' #''Paboo and Mojies'' #''Peep and the Big Wide World'' #''Peppa Pig'' #''Pingu'' #''Pinky Dinky Doo'' #''Puppy Dog Pals'' #''Pinkalicious and Peterrific'' #''Pip Ahoy!'' #''Peg + Cat'' #''Pirates: Adventures in Art'' #''Playing with Skully'' #''PAW Patrol'' #''Pocoyo'' #''Pablo'' #''Rolie Polie Olie'' #''Poppetstown'' #''Postman Pat'' #''Quiz Time'' #''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' #''Rastamouse'' #''Rugrats'' #''Ricky Zoom'' #''Rusty Rivets'' #''Ready, Jet, Go!'' #''Rainbow Ruby'' #''Rainbow Rangers'' #''Roary the Racing Car'' #''Raggs'' #''Sammy's Story Shop'' #''Sarah and Duck'' #''Sesame Street'' #''Scout and Friends (The Specials)'' #''Small Potatoes'' #''Sid the Science Kid'' #''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' #''Shimmer and Shine'' #''Shanna's Show'' #''Shane's Kindergarten Countdown'' #''Sing and Learn with Us!'' #''Sing it, Laurie!'' #''Special Agent Oso'' #''Sofia the First'' #''Soli and Mo'' #''Stanley'' #''Strawberry Shortcake'' #''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' #''Sunny Day'' #''Stella and Sam'' #''Super Why!'' #''Tayo the Little Bus'' #''Talking Words Factory'' #''Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper'' #''Tasty Time With ZeFronk'' #''Team Umizoomi'' #''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' #''TroTro'' #''Thomas and Friends'' #''Tee and Mo'' #''Tickety Toc'' #''Tilly and Friends'' #''Tinga Tinga Tales'' #''Tiny Tumble'' #''Timmy Time'' #''Toddworld'' #''Teletubbies (1997)'' #''Teletubbies (2015)'' #''Vampirina'' #''Vampirina Ghoul Girls Rock!'' #''Wilbur'' #''Wissper'' #''The WotWots'' #''WordWorld'' #''Wonder Pets!'' #''Wow Wow Wubbzy'' #''Zou'' ''Live-action: #Barney and Friends'' #''Imagination Movers'' #''The Doodlebops'' #''That's Fresh'' #''Where Is Warehouse Mouse?'' ''Live-action and Animation: #Abadas'' #''Choo-Choo Soul'' #''VeggieTales'' #''VeggieTales in the City'' #''VeggieTales in the House'' #''The VeggieTales Show'' #''Yo Gabba Gabba'' ''Theatrical Live-action/animated films: #Barney's Great Adventure (1998)'' #''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' #''Fishtronaut The Movie (2016)'' #''My Little Pony The Movie'' #''Peixonauta: Agente Secreto da O.S.T.R.A.'' #''Postman Pat: The Movie'' ''direct to DVDs: #The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park'' #''Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory '' #''Let's Go to School'' #''Letter Factory '' #''Letter Factory Adventures: Letter Machine Rescue Team'' #''Math Adventure to the Moon'' #''Math Circus '' #''Numbers Ahoy'' #''Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm'' #''Scout and Friends 2: Numberland'' #''Scout and Friends 3: Adventures in Shapeville Park'' #''Scout and Friends 4: The Magnificent Museum of Opposite Words '' #''Sid the Science Kid: The Movie'' #''Sing and Learn with Us!'' #''A Tad of Christmas Cheer'' #''Talking Words Factory'' #''Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper'' ''Non Preschool: #The 7D'' #''Amphibia'' #''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' #''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' #''The Berenstain Bears'' #''Cars Toon'' #''ChalkZone'' #''Classic Tales'' #''Cyberchase'' #''Danger Mouse'' #''Gerald Mcboing-Boing'' #''Glitter Force'' #''Cardcaptor Sakura'' #''Grenadine and Peppermint'' #''Hercules (TV Series)'' #''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' #''Krypto the Superdog'' #''Kid vs. Kat'' #''K-On!'' #''Little King Macius'' #''Littlest Pet Shop'' #''Lola and Virginia'' #''Lulu's Islands'' #''The Mr. Men Show'' #''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' #''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' #''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' #''Pound Puppies'' #''Pearlie'' #''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' #''Ruby Gloom'' #''Sailor Moon'' #''Sitio do Picapau Amarelo (in Brazil)'' #''SpongeBob SquarePants'' #''The Fairly OddParents'' #''Baby Looney Tunes'' #''Tommy Zoom'' #''Upin and Ipin'' #''Willa's Wild Life'' #''Wild Kratts'' #''Will and Dewitt'' #''Woofy'' #''WordGirl '' Category:Channels Category:Pachirapong Junior Category:Candidates for deletion